Harry Potter and the Talent Show
by draco6812
Summary: AU Harry has a secret that he isnt even aware of. H/Hr
1. The Contest

**********************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH***********************

I do not own Harry Potter or the songs in this story

Harry Potter and the Talent Show

By:

Draco6812

The Contest:

Hermione sat in the common room chuckling slightly. She had just heard the announcement that the first ever Hogwarts Talent Show was going to be held on Halloween night. That wasn't what she was chuckling about though, she was trying not to outright laugh at the look of pure horror on her best friend, Harry Potter's, face when Professor Dumbledore told them that all seventh years had to attend and preform some form of entertainment. The talent show was supposed to be fun but some of these people were taking it way too seriously. It wasn't like it was a real talent show of course; she figured not too many of the students had any real talent. She would do a quick ballet routine she had taken 5 years of lessons after all. It was good to be able to laugh again, she and her longtime boyfriend, Ron Weasley, had broken up earlier and it had been bad. He wanted to take their relationship to the next level but she wanted to wait. They had been dating since the end of the war, when the battle was over they had grabbed each other and kissed. It had been a good kiss her first real kiss, she had lightly kissed Victor good night after the Yule Ball. She had felt nothing from that kiss and they decided to be friends and had written each other a few times but that had ended because of time and distance. When she kissed Ron she felt comfortable, but she wanted more, when she first kissed him there was excitement and fire. Or was it because they had won? The second time they had kissed later on that night it felt different the fire was no longer there. After four months she knew Ron wasn't the one for her but she had tried to make it work because she didn't want to lose his friendship as well. Ron had gone too far on their last date. He had compared her to Lavender and she had told him to go find her then. He jumped up and yelled that he just might and then he might "get some". She told him that was fine because he wasn't ever "getting any" from her.

**********************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH***********************

"Harry calm down it's not as bad as you are making it. Honestly, you faced the darkest wizard in 50 years and a simple talent show has you this upset." Hermione said. "Why don't you just put on a little defensive spell casting routine? You are very good at that."

"I can't Mione; Dumbledore told me I couldn't use my wand at all. He said that I was not allowed to use magic of any kind. When I talked to him about it earlier I even suggested that I could do some trick flying and he told me that he was going to announce that this competition was to be strictly non magical. What am I going to do?" Harry asked.

"Harry I would be willing to bet you that there isn't any one here with any real talent. Everyone will just as off as the next person." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, what are you doing then?" harry asked.

"I am going to do a short dance routine. I took a few classes when I was younger so I shouldn't do too badly." She said.

"See that's what I mean you at least know what you will be doing. I have no idea what I will be doing." Harry sighed.

"For Merlin's sake Harry, just sing a song you can't be any worse than anyone else." Hermione said.

"Ok, I'll think about it. By the way what's Ron going to be doing?" Harry asked.

Hermione bit her lower lip and sighed.

"I have no idea Harry and I really don't care, we broke up last night." She replied.

"I'm sorry Mione, what did he do? Oh wait, none of my business. Forget I asked." Harry said.

The portrait swung open and Ron staggered in and plopped down beside Hermione.

"So Hermy, what we gonna do for the contest? You want to do a snogging exhibition?" Ron asked.

Hermione pulled out her wand and before anyone knew it she had sent at least five stinging hexes at Ron.

"Ron Weasley, how dare you come in here and say that to me? I told you last night that we are through and I have told you at least a hundred times not to call me that stupid nickname. As a matter of fact, don't even speak my name. Oh wait, _Namius estingus Hermione_!" she said pointing her want at him, a red light engulfed Ron and sank into his skin.

"What was that Hermione? Ow! Damn it." Ron yelled

"That Mr. Weasley is a simple little spell I found in an old book. From now on when you say my name you will be hit with a stinging hex." Hermione laughed.

"That was very Slytherin of you Miss Granger." Harry whispered.

"Oh it gets better Mr. Potter, each time he says it the hex gets stronger." Hermione said with a wink.

**********************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH***********************

It was finally Halloween and the talent contest was a few minutes away. Seamus was warming up with his Uilleann pipes and it had Professor McGonagall in a cheery mood, even though they weren't Scottish pipes they were close enough. The Headmaster had made it a habit here lately to add things on to the contest. Last night he informed us that the winner had to perform an encore. So everyone had to have a second act ready. The house tables had been removed and the same little tables from the Yule Ball were back. Judging would be two part audience reaction and professor score and to make things fair Professor Snape had to score the act first and he could not give anyone a zero.

"May I have you attention please?" Dumbledore said.

"Oh no, he's at it again." Harry murmured.

"Tonight's contest will follow the order of houses starting with Slytherin then Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and finally Gryffindor. The contest will begin with Mister Malfoy and will end with Mister Potter. We want to keep those two as far away from each other as possible. Ha! Ha! I made a funny." Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, let the fun begin."

The act began and soon it was proven that some of these people should be glad they had magic, because they had no talent at all. After a while it became apparent that the houses were cheering loudest for their own and the Professors were scoring for their houses.

Soon the house of the brave had their turn and things were going the way it had with the other houses. Hermione was up next and she was performing a rendition of the final act of Swan Lake. She was amazing the only problem was the fact that very few of the Purebloods knew anything of what she had done. She got a very good reaction from all the houses but you could tell that their appreciation was off. She received the highest marks from the Professors so far, even Snape gave her a seven.

Ron was next and he levitated a table and a chair up onto the small stage. When he sat down a large stack of pies appeared on the table. He then pulled out a large napkin and tucked into his shirt collar and began to eat.

"Oh Merlin! We are gonna be here for a week waiting for Bottomless Pit Weasel to get full." Draco yelled.

This got a loud cheer because Ron's eating habits were well known by all.

After what seemed like an hour of non-stop eating, Ron finally pushed away from the little table and gave a huge sigh, the kitchen elves could be heard cheering as they knew their work was done. Ron wobbled over to one of the little tables and promptly passed out.

The stage was cleared and Dumbledore stood to address the students.

"Alright, witches and wizards, we have come to our final act of the night. Let me remind you that the winner of tonight's contest will perform an encore immediately following the last act. Now without further ado let me introduce Mister Harry Potter." Dumbledore said.

Harry walked out onto the stage and as the music started playing, Harry began to sing.

_**I pretend that I'm glad you went away  
>But these four walls close in more every day<br>And I'm dying inside and nobody knows it  
>But me<br>Like a clown I put on a show  
>The pain is real even if nobody knows<br>And I'm crying inside and nobody knows it  
>But me<strong>_

_**Why didn't I say the things I needed to say**_  
><em><strong>How could I let my angel get away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now my world is just a tumbling' down<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can see it so clearly but you're nowhere around<strong>_  
><em><strong>The nights are lonely, the days are so sad<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I just keep thinking' about the love that we had<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm missing you and nobody knows it but me<strong>_

_**uuuuummmmm no one knows**_

_**How blue can I get, you could ask my heart  
>Just like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart<br>A million words couldn't say just how I feel  
>A million years from now, you know, I'll be loving you still<br>The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
>And I just keep thinking' about the love that we had<br>And I'm missing you and nobody knows it but me**_

_**Nooooooobody**_

_**the nights are lonely, the days are so sad**_  
><em><strong>and I just keep thinking' about the love that we had<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nobody knows it but me<strong>_

_**No one knooooows but me.**_

Harry stood there with his head bowed as the music faded away. Not a sound was heard throughout the Great Hall. When Harry raised his head the entire student body was staring at him, he also noticed that all the house elves were lining the walls.

All at once the entire hall erupted with cheers.

Throughout the roars of the crowd Harry noticed one set of eyes staring at him, she had not moved and she had not made a sound, but he knew then that she knew.

Dumbledore finally got the students under control by casting a bang spell from his wand and turned to the five panel judges table to await the scores.

Perfect score, even Snape gave him a ten.

"Witches and Wizards, I give you tonight's winner Mister Harry Potter!" Dumbledore declared. "His encore will begin in five minutes."

The Hall went wild again.

Harry walked over to the Headmaster and whispered something into his ear and Dumbledore turned, looked at the students, and silently cast a spell that placed three small marks exactly 10 feet from Hermione. Only one person noticed them, but she knew these were called stage markers and she watched Harry as he stood center stage and bowed his head waiting for the noise level to drop so he could begin. The student body fell quite again this time with much anticipation.

The music began.

_**Alone at a corner table,  
>She was watching me watching her.<br>I was singing' about an old flame burning,  
>She was hanging on to every word.<strong>_

_**I was pouring out my feelings,**_  
><em><strong>she was pouring out the wine.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Through the smoke and the beer,<strong>_  
><em><strong>it was perfectly clear,<strong>_  
><em><strong>that we were touching each other's minds.<strong>_

Harry walked slowly to the first stage marker. That is when Hermione realized where she was sitting, alone at a corner table.

_**It was love ten feet away.  
>Imagine her in my arms, with that look on her face.<br>Lying somewhere in some shadowy place,  
>It was love just ten feet away.<strong>_

_**I just knew my closing song would do it,**_  
><em><strong>I knew that I was heaven bound.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I could tell she was moved, but before I was through.<strong>_  
><em><strong>This stranger walked up and set down.<strong>_

_**He was trying his best to impress her,**_  
><em><strong>but she never took her eyes off me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When he got up and left, I said to myself...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Woh-o-Woh, what a night this will be.<strong>_

He walked to the second stage marker.

_**It was love ten feet away.  
>Imagine her in my arms, with that look on her face.<br>Lying somewhere in some shadowy place,  
>It was love just ten feet away.<strong>_

And finally the center stage marker.

_**It was love ten feet away.  
>Imagine her in my arms, with that look on her face.<br>Lying somewhere in some shadowy place,  
>It was love just ten feet away.<strong>_

Hermione stood up and walked slowly onto the stage never taking her eyes from his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss that had the entire world exploding with fireworks, at least to them anyway. Unknown to the two of them the entire school roared with cheers, whistles, and catcalls. At the Head table McGonagall had her hand out and one-by-one the professors were passing her random amounts of galleons. Snape's being the largest.

"MISTER POTTER, MY OFFICE NOW!" Professor Flitwick looked furious.

A/N All songs in this story are the property of the Artist and I am in no way making any money from their work.


	2. The Concert

**********************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH***********************

I do not own Harry Potter or the songs in this story

Harry Potter and the Talent Show

The Concert:

Harry was confused, he could not for the life of him figure out why the little Charms professor was upset with him.

"Mister Potter I am very upset with you. How long have you been able to sing like that?" The professor stared at him.

"Honestly Professor I didn't think I was all that good. I was never allowed to sing at home unless my Aunt and Uncle were gone so I never had anyone to tell me if I was good or not." Harry said shyly.

"Ok Mister Potter I will except that explanation, and will allow you to make it up to me if you would like." The half-goblin said.

"Sure professor anything you want." Harry said.

"Goody, but words of warning Mister Potter always listen to the demand before you agree. I was gonna have you help me with the choir this year, but since you said anything I think I will give you a free lesson in negotiations. You will now perform a concert for your peers the night before the leaving feast." Flitwick grinned.

"Professor, do you think that's fair?" Harry whined.

"Harry life is not fair, you above all people should know that." Flitwick said plainly.

"Man, I'm never going anywhere without Mione again. The one time I do I get conned into do a concert." Harry chuckled.

"You're learning Mister Potter." The tiny Professor stated.

**********************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH***********************

The year flew by for Harry much to his horror, but things between him and Hermione grew deeper and deeper. They spent every waking hour with each other. Ron soon realized his mistake and handled it well he still felt betrayed at times but Harry put a stop to that real quick. He reminded Ron that he Harry had given Ron his chance and Ron screwed it up himself with no interference from Harry.

Ginny however was another matter altogether. She had sat around the common room glaring at the couple constantly. It took three weeks before Hermione confronted her. She asked Ginny a series of questions about Harry and the redhead failed miserably. The questions ranged from what was Harry's cousin's name to what was Harry's favorite song. Hermione finally got it through to Ginny that she was in love with the idea of Harry and not Harry himself. With the concert a week away Harry began going to the Room of Requirement to rehearse his act. After he had finalized his show he had one more thing to do and he needed Dumbledore's help for the last part. The night before the performance he spoke with the Headmaster and got his help with the "plan."

**********************HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH***********************

"Welcome students and teachers alike, tonight we have a very special treat for all your hard work. Tonight Mister Potter will be preforming a live concert for you; he has asked me to let you know that when he is done with the body of the concert, he will only do one encore performance. Now if you will all stand I will redo the seats in the same fashion as it was during the talent show, with one exception Miss Granger, you will not be in the corner this time, you my dear, will be in the center seat." Albus said. He waved his hands and the normal house tables again disappeared to be replaced with small two person tables. Hermione was then escorted to the seat of honor by the headmaster.

Professor Flitwick step to center stage and addressed the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to give you…Harry Potter!"

The lights dimmed and smoke rose from the stage. Harry stepped out of the fog and began to sing.

_**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
>Without saying a word you can light up the dark<br>Try as I may I could never explain  
>What I hear when you don't say a thing<strong>_

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**_  
><em><strong>There's a truth in your eyes saying' you'll never leave me<strong>_  
><em><strong>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall<strong>_  
><em><strong>You say it best when you say nothing at all<strong>_

_**All day long I can hear people talking out loud**_  
><em><strong>But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ol' Mr. Webster could never define<strong>_  
><em><strong>What's being said between your heart and mine<strong>_

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**_  
><em><strong>There's a truth in your eyes saying' you'll never leave me<strong>_  
><em><strong>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall<strong>_  
><em><strong>You say it best when you say nothing at all<strong>_

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
>There's a truth in your eyes saying' you'll never leave me<br>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
>You say it best when you say nothing at all<strong>_

Harry was staring directly at Hermione as he sang and she knew that those words although someone else's were his words to her.

_**I've seen the seven wonders of the world  
>I've seen the beauty of diamonds and pearls<br>But they mean nothing baby  
>Your love amazes me<br>I've seen a sunset that would make you cry  
>And colors of the rainbow, reaching cross the sky<br>The moon in all its**_

_**phases  
>Your love amazes me<strong>_

_**Don't you ever doubt this love of mine**_  
><em><strong>You're the only one for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You give me hope<strong>_  
><em><strong>You give me reason<strong>_  
><em><strong>You give me something to believe in<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever faithfully<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your love amazes me<strong>_

_**I prayed for miracles that never came**_  
><em><strong>I got down on my knees out in the pouring rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>But only you could save me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your love amazes me<strong>_

_**Don't you ever doubt this love of mine**_  
><em><strong>You're the only one for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You give me hope<strong>_  
><em><strong>You give me reason<strong>_  
><em><strong>You give me something to believe in<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever faithfully<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your love amazes me<strong>_

_**Your love**_  
><em><strong>But only you could save me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your love amazes me<strong>_

Harry was now really getting into the performance and had an idea to personalize his next song.

_**Well, everybody talks about the California quakes  
>but the first time I ever felt the earth shake<br>was in Miami  
>When Mione touched me<br>Aw, it shook me**_

_**I told her I loved her and I wanted to stay**_  
><em><strong>But she said, "Be Sure, and I'll call you in L.A."<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even in the taxi<strong>_  
><em><strong>I could hear my telephone ring<strong>_

_**Calling me from Miami**_  
><em><strong>Hermione<strong>_  
><em><strong>What took you so long<strong>_  
><em><strong>I thought you'd never call<strong>_

_**Miami, Hermione**_  
><em><strong>Miami, Hermione loves me after all<strong>_

_**Now Hermione just called and said, "Please come back"**_  
><em><strong>I said, "I'm on my way babe I aint even unpacked"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I want you, I love you", that's all she had to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good-bye L.A.<strong>_

_**Now once again I'm Miami bound**_  
><em><strong>can't wait till this plane touches down<strong>_  
><em><strong>because I know Hermione will be waiting<strong>_  
><em><strong>at that Miami gate<strong>_

_**I can't wait**_

_**Miami, Hermione**_  
><em><strong>what took you so long I thought you'd never call<strong>_

_**Miami, Hermione**_

_**Miami, Hermione**_

_**Loves me after all**_

_**Miami, Hermione loves me after all**_

Harry bowed a deep bow and walked behind the curtain that separated him from the audience.

The student body went wild. Well the girls for sure some of the guys thought it was a little mushy for their taste but they enjoyed it any way.

Some of the girls began to chant and before long the whole school was chanting. "Encore! Encore!"

Harry came out again this time carrying a single red rose. Hermione was so caught up in the performance she did not notice that the tables around her had slowly moved back away from her, just the way Harry had asked Dumbledore to do. He approached Hermione and got down on one knee when the music started.

He tilted the rose back towards his face like it was a microphone.

_**I think I've waited long enough,  
>Let enough time go by,<br>to know just what I need in my life.  
>When I look at you right now,<br>my heart is telling me why,  
>you're the only one for me.<br>An' tonight, if you let me ask you this,  
>With Heaven as my witness:<strong>_

As he sang the next line he tilted the rose forward so she could see the ring.__

_**Will you marry me?**_  
><em><strong>I wanna be with you for all eternity.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I swear my love for you will always be.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here, on bended knee,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I'm asking, please,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you marry me?<strong>_

_**All that I see in your eyes,**_  
><em><strong>Let me save deep inside,<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I don't wanna lose one moment of you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Looking' like the picture in my dreams,<strong>_  
><em><strong>One that I see coming' true.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you're dreaming the same dream I do.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please let me ask you this,<strong>_  
><em><strong>All of Heaven as my witness:<strong>_

_**Will you marry me?**_  
><em><strong>I wanna be with you for all eternity.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I swear my love for you will always be.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here, on bended knee,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I'm asking, please,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you marry me?<strong>_

_**You're the only thing I've ever been this sure of.**_  
><em><strong>More than anything I've ever wanted before.<strong>_

_**Will you marry me?**_  
><em><strong>I wanna be with you for all eternity.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I swear my love for you will always be.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here, on bended knee,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I'm asking, please,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you marry me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you marry me?<strong>_

_**Oh.**_  
><em><strong>(Will you marry me?)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you marry me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I wanna be with you for all eternity.)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be with you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I swear my,) love for you will always be.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Right here, on bended knee,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, baby, I'm asking, please,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you marry me?<strong>_

Every student, every teacher, every house elf, and every ghost even Peeves held their breath waiting for Hermione's answer. She finally tore her eyes away from the ring and looked in to Harry's.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Yes" she said a little louder.

"Oh Merlin Yes" she screamed as she flung herself forward into Harry's waiting arms.

_Ten years later:_

Harry looked deep into Hermione's eyes as she awoke.

"Happy Anniversary, My love." Harry leaned down and kissed her with the same passion as that first kiss.

"Happy Anniversary, Harry I have a present for you, close your eyes." Hermione said.

Harry closed his eyes and felt the familiar shape of the item she had place into his hand. He began smiling as soon as he felt the small stick with the two pink lines.

"I love you Mione." Harry said as he placed the little test next to the five he already had.

"I love you too Harry, I promised you a family and I intend on giving you a big one." She said with a gleam in her eyes.

The End

A/N All songs in this story are the property of the Artist and I am in no way making any money from their work.


End file.
